The lost Woman
by DaisyPotter7926
Summary: When Rose takes a break from a newly regenerated Doctor he finds himself with a strange woman that seems familiar. But who is she? How can she even exist? And more importantly, how dose she know the Doctor and yet he knows nothing about her in return? But with a turn of events the doctor uncovers the truth about this woman. Has he meet her before but forgotten the wild experience?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER: ONE**

He was alone, again. Well not completely, he had just dropped off Rose back at home, after New Earth and the whole deal with Cassandra. She said she needed some time to process the whole 'New Doctor' thing. And also that she'd call the TARDIS to let him know when she was ready to return. But for right now, it's just him and his TARDIS. He sighed, and pushed a few buttons on the console and flipped a few switches. Only to maintain her flying through nothingness.

Then the TARDIS's engines whined and started to fly. The Doctor flooded with panic, he didn't know what was happening. But then she landed, and he ran over to the monitor. Apparently he was in 1923, London. 'Well,' the Doctor thought to himself, 'She definitely has a thing for Earth.'

He walked over to the doors and opened them. He was in a dark valley, and what seemed to be behind a pub. He could tell by the smell, laughter and the couple of people out here snogging each other. He walked out into the main road, and smiled.

"Oh this is brilliant!" He said aloud. This is the time to live, the 1920's, wonderful time, with all the yow-zah and flappers . He looked around, he was in the heart of London. He walked up to a pub and looked in, he just had a feeling about going in that direction.

"Whoa there," someone held a hand in front of him to stop him from going in,

"You have clearance to come in here?" The bouncer said.

"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that." The Doctor said and looked in his coat for the physic paper. "Ah yes, here you go." He said holding up the slip of blank paper.

The bouncer looked at him, to the paper, and back.

"Go ahead sir." He unhooked the velvet rope in front of him. He walked right into the pub and looked around. Some how he got the strangest feeling that he _should_ be there, that's new.

He took a seat, and there was a woman up on a tiny stage singing. The singer seemed a little out of place, like she didn't belong. She had dark brown sorta auburn hair, and it was up in short locks of curls. She had emerald green eyes, those eyes were old; older than her appearance. She wore a golden fringe dress, with matching modern 21st centenary heels (he learned that bit from Rose). But there was something familiar about this woman, the Doctor didn't know why or what, but somehow he felt like he knows this woman.

Now that was something to investigate. As soon as she was done with song the little band behind her stopped and she spoke into the microphone, "We're gonna take a quick break but don't worry you will still have band here to play music."

The audience clapped and the band started in again. Then the woman sneaked off stage, if you weren't watching closely you would have missed where she was going.

He followed her, naturally. She walked down a hallway then turned a corner, the Doctor hung around the corner and watched where she went next.

She walked up to a door at the end of the hallway, and then turned around seeing if anyone was behind her. The Doctor quickly ducked behind a corner as she looked his way.

Then, she dug into her... well, area that women typically keep things in.. okay it was her bra. Anyway she pulled out a pencil length stick that was about an inch thick. Then she clicked a button on the side of the devise.

It was a sonic screwdriver.

"Oh you _are_ good." The Doctor said in a small whisper.

Then he heard a familiar pulsing and then a click. She looked around once again, then returned her screwdriver to its... original storage.

Then once the screwdriver was put away she took out a sonic gun, the Doctor didn't see where she kept that stored, and he kinda didn't want to find out (or did he?). Then she hid her gun behind her back and stepped into the room. He walked closer to the cracked door and peered in.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" The woman spoke with confidence.

All that the Doctor saw was her and the edge of a wooden desk. She; and whoever she was talking to, seemed to be in an office type room.

"I'm not going back." spoke a deep voice, maybe even a _not_ human voice.

Then he finally saw who the voice belonged to, it was a Veil. He had once dealt with these before, Sara Jane has talked about one before to him, but it's name was Androvax, and he was long gone. You can tell it's one of them by their green face with horn like numbs on the sides of their head, and a snake like tongue.

"You just can't jump from human to human sucking their life from their eyes!" She spoke to him warningly.

"But come on," this alien whined, "They're humans! They're worthless!"

"I'm going to give you a chose, I don't typically do that. Leave this planet forever, or I vaporize you, right now, right on the spot!" She pointed her gun in his face.

The Doctor decided not to stop her, cause she was right. There were human corpses about a meter away from her feet.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" The Veil cried, then he escaped by short range teleportation.

She heaved a heavy sigh "They never learn." she said and her gun made a couple of short beeps the the alien appeared again with a look of surprise. She pointed the gun back at his face.

"Please! I- I'll leave for good!" He plead.

"No second chances." She said before she fired the gun right at the Veil, and he vanished into thin air.

She blew on the barrel of the gun, then stopped and looked around. She felt a presences in the room that wasn't her own. Then she pulls out her sonic gun again.

"Scan for lifeforms." She spoke into the gun.

She aims the gun around the room then it started to beep, the Doctor panicked, afraid that it was himself that set it off. But it was just a potted plant sitting on top of a file cabinet. Before she even scanned the whole room she turned the device off. The went to the chair behind the desk and grabbed a gray coat, and put it on.

Then quickly the Doctor walked down the hall and stayed behind the corner until she returned to the main part of the pub. Everyone left already and the band was packing up. The woman walked up to the counter and spoke to a man there who worked behind the bar.

"Hey Melvin, I'm gonna head out." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said not looking up from wiping down the counter.

"Umm, I'm mean, I'm heading out for good. Its been a good long run with you guys but I have to leave." Melvin stopped and looked up at her.

Melvin was a plump man, tough looking, a little gray on top and balding.

"Whatda mean 'For good'? If you left, honey, it wouldn't be for good, it would be for worse." He finally said. She gave him a _'Please'_ look.

"At least let me thank you for what you've done." He said and walked towards the cashier.

"Mel... don't. I don't want your money." But he still continued to take money out.

"You have rejected pay the whole time you where here, at least let me give you something." He handed her a wad of cash and put it in her hand and closed her other hand on top of it.

"I'll miss you." He whispered to her.

"Oh come here." she hopped up on the bar counter and swung her legs over it and hopped back down and gave him a hug.

"You know," She said while in mid hug, "you've been like a father to me."

"And a daughter to me." He replied.

"Well." She said pulling away, "Gotta go." she said and turned her back on him.

"Hey." he said, she turned back around.

"Yeah?" they looked at each other "Good luck."

She smiled, "Thank you." and she finally walked out.

The Doctor again followed her. She walked down the street and then took a turn to a house. She walked up to a house, number 37 and knocked on the door. A flustered looking woman opened the door.

"Here." The strange woman held out the wad of money Melvin gave her. "I heard your child James is sick." The woman blinked, and with wide eyes, took the money. Then she walked away from the door.

"Who are you?" Called out the woman at the door, she turned around at said:

"Just someone passing through." then turned around and walked away.

She has kindness, more kindness than the Doctor can process. If she was an alien, she sure was a nice one. But the Doctor kept having this nagging feeling in the back of his mind like he knew her, or should know her. He didn't care about which one it is, because he was going to find out either way who she was anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I was really nervous about the first chapter. And I know I put that the 11th Doctor as a character, well he will be... in like the 5th chapter, if I get that far. Since it's the week-end I decided to post the second chapter but it will take a little longer on the week-day's since I have school. I really didn't know what other characters to list since I have an Original Character in this. So enjoy!**

******CHAPTER: TWO**

The Doctor followed her for some time, she made twists and turns until they where in the outer city. Then she walked into a closed barber shop. She turned the lights on and walked into a room and left the door open. The Doctor peeked around the corner to watch her. Then he saw a floating brass door knob in the middle of the room, then he saw her unhooking her necklace and unlocking the door. She took her necklace off and then slid a key off the chain, then she opened; what seemed to be an invisible door.

The Doctor quickly thought of something. As she stepped in, he grabbed a pair of near by scissors and just before the door clicked shut he opened the scissors and threw them at the door. To his own luck the door didn't shut all the way. Then he went up to the door and stuck his finger in the crack of the door and kicked the scissors away and peered inside. All he saw was her back so he quickly shimmied in and crouched behind a coat rack that had a barrel around the bottom, so he was not seen. 'Wait a minute', the Doctor thought to himself, 'this room is bigger than the whole building. Then that would mean... no.'

"So, play a tune for me please!" The woman shouted into the air. There was dead silence then all of a sudden the room burst into song with 'Mr. Saxobeat' by Alexandra Stan.

"Perfect, thanks Amp." She spoke into the empty room again.

Then he looked around the room and saw a 50's Jukebox in the corner of the room. Then she left the room and turned down a corridor. He stood up and walked up the stairs. The stairs went all the way around, like circles within circles.

"This can't be," He said aloud. Then 'Mr. Saxobeat' cut off and 'Stranger' By Katie Costello started playing, but he didn't hear anyone say to play that. He thought it was voice activated. But that didn't matter at the moment, because he was standing in a TARDIS.

He walked up to the controls and it was pretty much the same as his own except she had a few more buttons, but she had less leavers than he did.

He looked around him, there was a wooden spiral staircase going up with a slide going down all around it, it looked fun.

The room had octagon's all along the walls that where encased in a dark, rich wood, some served as light fixtures, but some as shelf's. The console was also encased in dark wood, but the engines in the middle where sorta like swirls. The music played on and then words broke the musical intro.

_Stranger I've known you for so long,  
I found you lost with a compass in the fog,  
__ Stranger you know me too much,  
Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you_

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark, _

_Whispered poems leave you to be,  
Humming Hallelujah in the night,  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall._

He didn't know what the words meant, but then he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He slowly turned around to face the person.

"How in the bloody hell did you get in here?" She said. She had changed from the golden dress, she now wore a tight fitting black shirt with a bright yellow Batman symbol on the chest. And bright red short shorts, with black and white checker board braces(suspenders) and black lased leather work boots, she looked like a teenager.

"Umm..." he said, pondering an excuse, "Th- the door was open." Was all he could think of as he studdered.

At first it looked like she didn't believe him but then she walked over to the door and clicked it shut.

Then he realized that she thought he was human, a human who have never seen the inside of a TARDIS before, a human who didn't know why it was invisible, although he himself didn't know why it was invisible. She walked up to him; looking him over, thoroughly. Lucky they _did_ have pin striped suits in the 1920's, and now he secretly thanked Rose, because she told him to take a break from the converse shoes and try something else. So now he wore a pair of oxfords, which he didn't like exactly. She now stood about a meter and a half away from him, still beaming at him.

Now that she was closer he could get a better look at her eyes. They were a brilliant shade of green but on the rimes of her irises it was a deep blue and towards the middle close to the pupil there where whips of brown. If the Doctor was honest with himself, he would call her beautiful. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Like he mentioned before her eyes where old, like his. Then the song continued.

_Stranger you've followed me so far,  
Until the roads converged, as did the stars,  
Stranger the moon looks blue tonight,  
Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight._

She sighed, then making him jump a little as she yelled, "Amp!" then the music stopped. "How is this room bigger than the shop it was in?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

She walked away heading towards the main console and pushing a few buttons and pulling leavers.

"And its invisible!" he exclaimed, following her around the console.

She sighed and stopped moving, "This," she said holding out her arms and facing him. "is my space ship." Then the machine make a humming noise, just like his TARDIS did when you would make such a remark.

"And the reason why its bigger on the inside is because it's dimensionally transcendental." Which is the response the Doctor would have given.

"And what is this _'space ship'_ called?" He asked, putting emphasis on the words space ship. She smiled, "This, is my TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. A normal TARDIS can travel anywhere in the universe and time, but mine is constricted to Earth" She waited for his moment of awe, which he had to fake.

"What do you mean by 'Constricted'?" He asked.

"Umm, this is gonna be difficult explaining to a human. Lets see umm... Okay my TARDIS's engine is missing a part, particularly the part that lets you travel into space. So I can only travel anywhere on Earth in time." He nodded. She was missing a vortex transportation valve. It lets you soar away from the vortex and into space, without it... well, you can't go into space.

"But why is it invisible?" He asked again, because he really didn't know why. "Well where ever you go the TARDIS can change its appearance on the outside; to make it seem more in common with the environment around it. For an example, if we went back in time to the Roman Empire maybe it would be disguised as a saute or a coach, but while it was changing one day it sorta got stuck right in the middle so it doesn't have an appearance on the outside anymore." He nodded.

"So" she said moving towards him again. "Who are you?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, I'm ah-, John, John Smith." He couldn't use the physic paper because on some people, like Time Lords it doesn't work, and he didn't really know if she was a Time Lady (Female Time Lord) or not. But in his mind he kept denying it, because there are no more Time Lords, they all died, she couldn't be one.

She raised her eyebrows at the name, "Humans, they have such common names for each other." She said with her eyes closed.

"And who and or what are you?" He asked.

Her eyes opened.

"Ah, now, that is a very good question. One that I don't even know myself, but my name is Missy. Short for Misses." She said holding out her hand.

He took it and shook it. She felt very trustworthy to him at this point, but he still doesn't know if she's a Time Lady or not, but that would be impossible.

"Misses what?" He asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know." She answered and strode back to the council.

"So." She said looking at him. "Since you just happened to wondered into here, do want a little trip?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Where?" he asked. Its about time he had a vacation and someone else took the rains for awhile. 'Just one trip' he thought to himself.

"You decide." She said. "Umm, I don't know. Don't you have a randomizer or something like that?" He asked, but he already knew where the button for it was.

"By luck I do." She said and then pushed the button. The TARDIS gave a jolt and then took off. He grabbed on to the railing around the stairs, and she started to laugh like mad. Then the shaking stopped, rather shortly. Then he remembered that they weren't traveling through the universe, it was just Earth.

She heaved a sigh and walked over to the monitor.

"Ah- Ha!" She yelled making the Doctor flinch, he was still a little uneasy about this woman.

"Wanna guess what year we're in." she said leaning on the console and putting a hand on her hip once again.

"Umm, I don't know." He said.

"Well I don't know either, my monitor broke a couple decades ago." She said with a chuckle, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and she skipped down to him and held out a hand. Then he realized he was still on the floor from the rough ride there. He took her hand and hoisted himself up.

Then just for a millisecond he thought he saw a twinkle in her eye, a twinkle of what? Well he didn't know, and then just for a millisecond she thought she saw the same look in his eye.

"Well then lets go find out!" she said running towards the door.

"Find out what?" he asked, trying to be a bit slow, like a human (no offense).

"Find out what year we're in, _s_illy!" she stuck out her tongue on the _s_ of silly so it sounded like she had a lisp.

"Right!" He said running over to her.

"Geronimo!" she said and flung open to doors.


End file.
